A technique disclosed herein relates to a lens drive unit, a lens barrel, and an imaging apparatus.
In recent years, digital still cameras and camcorders have been widely available, and many of such apparatus includes image stabilizing devices configured to correct an image blur.
For example, an image stabilizing device of International Publication No. 2007/055356 includes a movable member movable relative to frames and holding a lens. An elongated guide hole is provided in the movable member. A guide pin fixed to the frames is fitted into the guide hole. Thus, the movable member is supported by the frames so as to translationally move along a longitudinal direction of the long hole, and to rotate about the guide pin. An actuator configured to drive the movable member in the longitudinal direction of the long hole and an actuator configured to drive the movable member in a circumferential direction around the guide pin are provided in a part of the movable member on a side opposite to the guide hole relative to the lens.
In the image stabilizing device configured as described above, the two actuators are used as necessary. This allows the lens held by the movable member to move in the longitudinal direction of the long hole and the circumferential direction around the guide pin in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis of the lens, thereby correcting an image blur.